Electrical
by Manitoba Smith
Summary: Frozen remake. Ferb loved his gift until he accidentally hurts Phineas. Now he fears himself and tries to keep it hidden.
1. Prologue

_There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation,_

_Then school comes along just to end it,_

_So the annual problem of our generation,_

_Is finding a good way to spend it,_

_Like maybe..._

_Building a rocket,_

_Or fighting a mummy,_

_Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower,_

_Discovering something that doesn't exist,_

_Or giving a monkey a shower,_

_Surfing tidal waves,_

_Creating nanobots,_

_Or locating Frankenstein's brain,_

_Finding a dodo bird,_

_Painting a continent,_

_Or driving our sister insane,_

_As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do,_

_Before school starts this fall,_

_So stick with us,_

_'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all,_

_So stick with us,_

_Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all._

A young Phineas groggily opened his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked himself as he got out of bed. He looked behind his curtains to see daylight. It was as if someone flipped a switch. He quickly ran out of his bedroom to wake his step-brother, Ferb.

When the nine year old reached his destination, he jumped on Ferb's bed.

"Go to bed Phineas." the older brother mumbled as he turned his head.

Phineas was flabbergasted by his brother's words. "But I can't. The sun up, so I'm up."

After many attempts to wake his brother, Phineas sat on his bed. "Do you wanna build something?" he asked with a cheeky grin on his face. After hearing those words, Ferb sat straight up and smiled at his brother.

The two boys dashed out of the palace and into the garden, where a big tree sat in the middle.

"Oh what should we do? There are so many possibilities," Phineas exclaimed as the sat under the tree. After a minute of thinking, he said,"Let's build robots!"

Soon the brothers finished building the robots, or "Brobots" as Phineas named them. An imaginary light bulb flicked on above Phineas's head, as he had an idea. "Do the magic thing!"

What he was referring to was how Ferb wasn't an ordinary boy. Ferb had been gifted with the power to manipulate elictricity. He can manipulate it when it is free like lightning or when it is powering a machine.

Ferb grinned at his brother's enthusiasm.

He moved platforms from one place to another as Phineas was hopping across them.

"Phin, slow down!" the British boy warned as Phineas started going faster. "Slow down! Phineas!"

The red headed boy was having so much fun that he didn't hear his brother. He jumped before Ferb was ready.

Ferb tried to catch him but since he was panicking, he lost his focus. He accidentally hit Phineas with the electricity. Phineas fell to the ground with a thud.

The older brother ran to him and tried to wake him up. "Help! He's hurt! We need a doctor!"

Their parents, Candace, and many of the servants ran outside to see what had happened.

The palace's doctor ran over and looked at Phineas's injury. "He has a head injury... And he'll have plenty of bruises. We must take him to his room."

Lawerence went over and picked Phineas up. He started to walk to his room with Candace and some of the servants following.

Linda knelt down beside Ferb. "Sweety, can you tell me what happened?"

The young boy was crying. "I didn't meant to hurt him. We was playing and he asked me to do the magic thing. I didn't mean to hit him.

Linda nodded as she knew of her stepson's gift. "Don't worry. He'll be find. Why don't we go inside."

The two walked inside to see Lawerence. "Ferb I want to give you something." He handed Ferb a box.

Ferb opened it to find rubber gloves. "These gloves will help you control your power. Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show."

Ferb nodded in understanding as he put on the gloves.

**Author's note. Hey Manitoba Smith is here. This is my first Phineas and Ferb fanfic so pointers and constructive criticism will definitely be helpful. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Do you want to build something?

**Author's note: I decided to post this today since the Star Wars special airs today. I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Now I will answer a review.**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: I was thinking that hurting Phineas was what caused Ferb to be so quiet. About the "Will Candace die? question, I will answer that question in this chapter. I tried my best not to rush it and I'm glad you liked the first chapter.**

**_One year later... Phineas is 10, Ferb is 11, and Candace is 14._**

"Ferb, wanna go play?"

He sat by the locked door, as this had become and everyday occurrence. He would try to get his brother to open the door. The was the best of friends until one day Ferb started distancing himself.

Ferb thought that remaining in his room was best. Every now and then his parents would come into his room but he shut out Phineas and Candace.

Tears start to fall, as Ferb remembers that dreadful day.

_Candace was glaring at him with a look that on,y showed one emotion: hatred. "You hurt him! You're not our brother! I hate you!" Candace said as she started crying._

_Ferb didn't say anything. He had already been scolded by his father and he knew he was responsible for hurting him. His stepmother was too busy caring for Phineas to yell at him. His father ordered the gates to remain closed and fired half of the servants. He didn't give a reason but both Ferb and Candace knew that if the public found out about Ferb's powers that it would be chaos._

Ferb sat in the floor with his head in his knees.

"I guess I'll go play with Candace..." Phineas didn't want to leave his brother. 'Why doesn't Ferb want to play?' he thought to himself.

The next day Phineas came to Ferb's door. He began to sing.

_"Do you wanna build something?_

_Come on let's go and play._

_I never see you anymore._

_Come out the door._

_It's like you've gone away!_

_We used to be best buddies._

_And now we're not._

_I'd wish you would tell me why!_

_Do you wanna build something?_

_We can make it out of nothing."_

After hearing no response he decided that Ferb didn't want to play.

_"Okay bye..."_

Phineas sluggishly walked to the kitchen, where his mother was cooking._  
_

"Hey mom..."

Linda noticed his behavior. "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

Phineas looked at his mother. "Why does Ferb not like me?"

She was nervous about how to answer her son's question because he wasn't ready to know the truth. "He's... He's going through a phase. Don't be to hard yourself."

"You're right mom. Thanks!" Phineas said as he ran off. His mother' swords gave him the idea that Ferb will become his friend eventually. He decided he would keep trying.

**_Two years later... Phineas is 12, Ferb is 13, and Candace is 16._**

Phineas ran to his brother's door and knocked on eagerly knocked on it.

_"Do you wanna build something?_

_Or ride out bikes around the halls?_

_I think some company is overdue._

_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!_

_It gets a little lonely,_

_All these empty rooms,_

_just watching the hours tick by!"_

"Hey dad, how come at Candace's wedding Ferb didn't talk to anyone? He seemed as if he was scared to talk to anyone, even me." Phineas had to get this off of his chest.

Lawerence knew that Ferb didn't speak because he was worried that he was going to hurt someone. "It's complicated Phineas. Ferb will talk to you when he's ready. Be patient." The king smiled as he ruffled his son's hair. Come downstairs to say goodbye to you mother and me. We'll be sailing to England to attend royal conference. Phineas did as he was told.

Lawerence walked to his eldest son's room. "Ferb, it's your father. let me in."

As soon as the lock clicked he walked into the bedroom. "You don't have to shut your brother out."

Ferb looked up at his father. "But what if I hurt him."

"Nonsense! You was a child back then. You learned from your mistakes. Take off the gloves and see."

The green haired boy took off the gloves. In less than a minute a bolt of electricity shot out of his hand. It shot the light bulb which caused it to crack.

Ferb frantically put his gloves back on.

"Getting upset will only make it worse. I'm not going to make you downstairs to say goodbye to you mother and me, but it would mean the world to Phineas."

Lawrence walked to the main gate where Linda and Phineas stood.

"I can't wait to see you soon." Phineas said as he hugged his parents. He was surprised to see Ferb walk downstairs and bow to his parents.

"Do you have to go?" Ferb asked in a quiet voice that Phineas hadn't heard in years.

Linda hugged him. "You'll be fine."

**_One week later..._**

The kingdom of Danville had just received news that the king and queen were dead. Their ship got caught in a storm. There was a public funeral that most of everyone who could attend came. Even Candace and her husband Jeremy came from their neighboring kindom. Everyone assumed that Ferb not showing up to the funeral was his way of grieving.

He locked himself inside his room even more.

Phineas slowly walked to Ferb's door and knocked lightly.

"Ferb?"

_"Please I know you're in there._

_People are asking where you've been._

_They say "have courage" and I'm trying to._

_I'm right out here for you._

_Just let me in._

_We only have each other._

_It's just you and me._

_What are we going to do?_

_Do you want to build something?"_


	3. For the first time in forever

**Author's note: I'm back! Sorry it's been a while I haven't had internet. I hope you all enjoy this. review if you have ideas for the story or constructive criticism.**

**5_ years later... Phineas is 17, Ferb is 18, and Candace is 21._**

Phineas groggily woke to see the sun shining through his window. "It's coronation day! Ferb's gonna become king!" He exclaimed as he jumped out of bed and got dressed in his most presentable clothes.

The family's butler, Alfred, knocked on his door. "Master Phineas, Miss Candace and her husband Jeremy have arrived. Alfred shook his head as Phineas dashed out his room to meet the married couple, as well as their three year old daughter, Amanda.

When Phineas reached the bottom of the steps he greeted his sister with a bone crushing hug.

"Easy Phineas, you're gonna crush me and the babies."

"Babies? As in more than one! That's great Candace! Have you picked out names for them yet?"

"Yes Phin, their names will be Xavier and Fred." Candace smiled at her brother's excitement.

Phineas turned to Jeremy and gave him a hand shake and bent down to pick up Amanda. "You're gonna be a big sister, Amanda!" The little girl smiled at her uncle's behavior.

"I can't wait for today. Maybe Ferb will come out of that shell of his and talk to me again! Maybe we'll make friends too. I can't wait.

Candace, remembering the event that happened several years ago, felt bad that Phineas will be let down due to his naive personality. "Phin, don't let-" she looked up to see Phineas running through the hallways.

Jeremy smiled at Candace. "At least he's still living his childhood."

"I know but he has his heart set on Ferb and him becoming best friends again."

Phineas felt the need to sing about his happiness as he was running through the hallways.

_"The window is open!_

_So's that door,_

_I didn't know they did that anymore._

_Who knew we owned eight-thousand salad plates?_

_For years I've roamed these empty halls._

_Why have a ballroom with no ball?_

_Finally, there opening up the gates!_

_There'll be actual real live people._

_It'll be totally strange._

_But wow, am I so ready for this change._

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_There'll be music,_

_There'll be light,_

_For the first time in forever,_

_I'll be dancing through the night,_

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy?_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone._

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I won't be alone."_

"I can't wait to meet everyone." Phineas gasped. "What if I actually make friends?"

_"Tonight, imagine me tux and all,_

_Fetchingly draped across the wall,_

_The picture of sophisticated grace,_

_Then sudden I see them standing there,_

_unique strangers,_

_Tall and fair,_

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face,_

_And we'll laugh and talk all evening,_

_Which is totally bizarre,_

_Nothing like the life I've led so far,_

_For the first time in forever,_

_There'll be magic,_

_There'll be fun,_

_For the first time in forever,_

_I could be noticed by someone,_

_And I know it's totally crazy,_

_To dream I'd find true friends,_

_But for the first time in forever,_

_At least I have a chance,"_

The soon to be king was in his bedroom preparing for his coronation.

_"Don't let them in,_

_Don't let them see,_

_Be the good boy you always have to be,_

_Conceal, don't feel,_

_Put on a show,_

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know." _Ferb looked into the mirror and saw a monster.

_"But it's only for today._

Phineas's voice became synchonized with his brothers. "_It's only for today!"_

"_It's agony to wait"_

"_It's agony to wait!"_

"_Tell the guards to open the... the gates!" _Ferb looked out the window to see people entering the castle.

"T_he gates!"_ Phineas ran outside and began eagerly shaking hands and greeting people.

_"For the first time in forever"_

"_Don't let them in,_

_Don't let them see."_

"_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!"_

"_Be the good boy you always have to be."_

"_A chance to show the world!"_

"_Conceal."_

"_A chance to find true friends!"_

"_Don't feel._

_Don't let them know."_

"_I know it all ends tomorrow,_

_So it has to be today!_

_'Cause for the first time in forever,_

_For the first time in forever,_

_Nothing's in my way!"_

Phineas's solo was caught short.

"Ouch..." He rubbed his head to see a girl with long, brown hair.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" The girl got off her horse and helped Phineas up.

"I'm fine." After a couple seconds Phineas went back to his normal self. "Hi, my name is Phineas Flynn. What's yours?"

The girl recognized his name as one of the princes. She smiled at him. "My name is Adyson Sweetwater."

"That's a great name. Do you wanna be friends?"

Adyson noticed his childlike personality. "Yes, that would be great."

"Yay I've never had friends before." Phineas looked at his watch. "The coronation is about to start! I'm sorry to leave so suddenly but I have to go!"

The redhead ran off back to the castle. When he reached there, he met Candace and her family at the bottom of the steps. "Have I missed anything." He said while panting.

Candace smiled at her brother behavior. "Nope right on time."

Everybody looked Ferb as he made his was downstairs.

Ferb silently walked to the stage. Phineas and Candace was called up to the stage to crown their brother.

"As the oldest sibling of the Flynn-Fletcher family, I, Candace Flynn, crown Ferdinand Fletcher as king of the Tri State Kingdom." Ferb grimaced at his full name being said.

As he walked off the stage, he was stopped by his brother. "Hey Ferb!"

The older brother nodded to acknowledge his brother.

Phineas saw that he wasn't going to talk. "Now that out of you're room, do you want to build something. I mean, we still have piles of brueprints from back then.

Ferb felt guilty. "I'm sorry Phin but I can't."

The younger brother was shocked. "You can't or you won't?" When Ferb walked away Phineas grabbed his wrist, which pulled off his glove.

Ferb knew he was going to continue to press on the matter. "Not now Phin. Now give me that back?

"Why"

Ferb's anxiety was getting the best of him. He tried to walk away but was startled when Phineas grabbed his arm. A bolt of electricity shot out of his hand and stuck a table of watermelons.

"My watermelons!" The chef exclaimed.

All the guests looked at Ferb.


End file.
